


Mad Sounds

by NYC_Sidewalk



Series: Seven Bloody Hells! [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Multi, Well that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYC_Sidewalk/pseuds/NYC_Sidewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A punkass wannabe picking up girls in a record store? How original."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I wrote for Jeeno2 in Tumblr and then it just sorta escalated. :) 
> 
> My headcanon is, if ever Arya and Griff will meet in the books, languages will be something they have in common. And Gendry will be super annoyed when he hears them conversing in Valyrian and he can't understand. I swear this is a Gendrya fic. 
> 
> High Valyrian stuff can be found here: http://wiki.dothraki.org/High_Valyrian_Vocabulary

“A valiant effort, but lacks the bang of the first album. You’re into prog rock?” interrupted a low voice from behind her. It was a lean man with electric-blue hair, toothpaste-commercial teeth, and half-sleeve tattoos peeking from his white shirt. He was referring to the Brotherhood Without Banners CD on her hands. Arya internally cackled. A punkass wannabe picking up girls in a record store? How original. She already formulated a snippy remark in her head: “I guess. I mean, I _only_ co-produced the album. And the bassist is _just_ my boyfriend.” But that’s too much of an effort, so she opted to use her usual escape route from awkward small talks and douchey guys – pretending to not speak the language.

 

“ _Valyrio muño ēngos ñuhys issa_ ,” she smiled and started quickly talking in a random mix of High Valyrian, Braavosi, and gibberish. Blue Hair’s eyebrows shot up. With a triumphant grin, Arya walked away, already imagining Gendry’s reaction when she tells him about this encounter. Then he called out, “ _Skoros jeme brōstan?_ ” She whirled around. “I’m Griff. And your enunciation needs work.” Well, fuck, she didn’t expect that.

 

“ _You_ don’t roll your Rs,” she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Actually, his Valyrian was perfect, but she had to say something for argument’s sake. He threw his head back and laughed at that. She had no time for this, so while he was distracted by mirth, Arya started walking away again. “Hey, c’mon,” he called out as he jogged to catch up. “Now, I’m even more curious. Let’s talk more about phonology and prog rock over dinner.” Without sparing him a glance, Arya replied a terse, “ _daor_.”

 

“Why not?” he whined in Valyrian.

 

“Because I have a boyfriend,” she turned to him then. “And I don’t think you respect hardworking bands. It’s not meant to sound like the first album – that’s the whole point. It’s a creative and progressive turnaround.” She waved the plastic case in his face for emphasis. “Better synths, heavier drums, tidier compositions, more confidence, plenty of _bang_ and then some,” she raved and air-quoted the word bang.

 

“You could have just stopped at the ‘I have a boyfriend’ bit,” he said with an irritating smirk. “But for your information, I have nothing but respect for artists.” He fished out a wallet from his back pocket, pulled out a white card and handed it to her. “If you have other musical opinions you’d like to share, here’s my card.” And with a little wave, he was out the door.

 

Arya looked down at the business card and saw in printed black, bold letters: Griff Connington, writer for The Citadel. Just her damn luck, she insulted the music journo from the national paper.


End file.
